


Waterlogged Dreams

by VagueOmen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Abigail never died because maybe I want her to be loved and supported by her gay dads okay, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Will Graham, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Murder Family, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Post-Fall (Hannibal), i mean he cant rlly be okay with murder and cannibalism and not be dark will graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagueOmen/pseuds/VagueOmen
Summary: Abigail has a nightmare, so Will suggests a good old fashion sleepover (but might just fall asleep first)
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52
Collections: Hannibal Flashfic #005





	Waterlogged Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone so much as glances at this as an Abigail/Hannibal or Will I will run you over with my car
> 
> okay enjoy wholesome murder family

Abigail felt her feet submerged in the cooled water. She couldn’t feel where the water stopped on her legs. She just knew she was standing in a body of inky liquid glass. 

She gazed out across the field. Knee length blue colored grass spanned the horizon. The sky was hazy in her eyes. She couldn’t tell if it was cloudy or a white blinding brightness. 

The air was still and silent. Only one small breeze came by to curl up in the ends of her scarf before disappearing again. Abigail hadn’t realized she was wearing it. Nowadays she only wears one in public.

She got the sense that this pond was all there was out there. She couldn’t even see or hear any birds. Her father had taught her that birds helped signal aliveness. Proof that something was around. 

Abigail knew she was in a barren place. This did not frighten her. She felt no unease. She didn’t feel relaxed, but she did feel peace. 

The water rose to meet her knees. Or, maybe she had further stepped in. It was hard to tell the difference. 

The water in the pond began to swirl quietly, it wouldn’t have been noticeable if the rest of the world wasn’t so lifeless. Fingertips poked out of the shimmery surface. 

The sound of Abigail’s own heartbeat grew. It sounded thunderous inside of her head, the rest of the world still silent. 

Heat started to spread on her skin. It was too hot. Everything felt too hot even as her feet sunk deeper into the mud. 

The hands grabbed at her ankles, then shins, then knees. She was getting pulled deeper into the bottom. 

Very quickly she found her head closer and closer to the water.

A hand darted out, splashing her face as it tugged on the scarf.

Abigail quickly brought her hands up to her neck, holding the scarf to herself. 

Another hand came up and started to pull on the fabric. 

All the while she was still being pulled into the water.

Her head was approaching the surface at a rapid rate. She held her chin up as hands grabbed her hips and sides and continued to pull her into the mud. 

Like a swarm of bees, the fingers all gripped the ends of her scarf. 

As it flew from her body she screamed. No sound came out of her gaping mouth.

Abigail blinked her eyes and mouth wide open, and stared wide at her surroundings. She was in her bedroom. All but one of her blankets were on the floor. The red weighted blanket (a Christmas gift from Hannibal) was still at her feet. 

She got out of bed and walked to her dresser. With trembling hands she opened a drawer and pulled out a t-shirt at random. 

As quickly as she could so as not to get cold, we took off the sweaty nightshirt and replaced it with something soft and oversized. She had a habit of taking any of Will’s work shirts too worn for use as her own pajamas. 

She slowly stepped back into bed. She pulled the weighted blanket up to her shoulders and huddled into the smallest ball that she could make of herself. 

Abigail felt too young. She was nineteen years old, but she felt scared like a child. It felt like the fear of the dark or the fear of something hiding under the bed. She knew she had larger and more adult things to be scared of. Yet, she felt a juvenile fear eating her up from the inside.

There was a knock at her door. 

“Abby,” Will said softly. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah.” She said weakly. 

Will sat at the edge of her bed and placed a hand on her back. 

The small shakes came to a still as he began to speak. 

“We heard you dreamin’. You wanna tell me about it?” He asked in a quiet and low voice. 

She thought for a moment and turned to lay on her other side to face him. 

“I don’t know what about it was so frightening to me.” 

He nodded. “Yeah. I know it can be like that sometimes. Especially for people like us.” 

She nodded. “Yeah.” 

“Do you want some tea? We’ve got that cranberry kind you like.” He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“No.” She said. “I don’t wanna be in here by myself.” 

Will maneuvered himself to sit further up on the bed, back against the wall and prepared to stay a while. 

“You wanna wait with me for Hannibal and see if he’ll get us tea?” 

“I dunno.” She answered weakly, but honestly.

Will, despite being very familiar with nightmares, didn’t always know how to help. He knew himself that there isn’t much to do about it. The only thing he could do is hold on to Hannibal. 

“What if,” he started, “we had a sleepover. Tell me all the hot gossip and I’ll tell you who I have a crush on. As long as you let me sleep with one of your stuffed animals.”

She laughed. “No one says ‘hot gossip’, _tėtis_. God, you’re so old.”

“Too old for sleepovers?” He tested. 

“No, not too old for sleepovers. I feel younger than I am.”

“You do?” 

“Yeah. Before I was scared of my first father and being murdered, I was scared of regular kid stuff. Monsters, the dark, whatever is in the closet.”

“No matter how young you feel Abby,” he said. “I’m gonna be here, okay? Me and Hannibal both would do anything for you.” 

“Thanks.” She sniffled. 

“C’mere.”

Abigail sat up and sat next to Will, backs to wall. She leaned into his side. 

He put his arm around her shoulders and lay his head atop hers. “It’s alright. I’ll stay with you tonight. First sleepover I’ve had since college.”

She let out a long sigh. “I’m tired.”

“Makes sense. It is the middle of the night.” He stroked his thumb along her shoulder.

She pressed further into him and closed her eyes.

“Do you want to go back to sleep?” He asked. 

“Dunno.” She whispered. Her body felt heavy and warm. 

“Let’s at least get you to my bedroom. I’ll stay up with you if you aren’t gonna sleep yet.” 

“Okay.” She said, dislodging herself from him. 

Will hopped out of bed first and offered a hand to her, which she gratefully took. He walked with her out to the hallway. 

At his doorway, he ran into his husband. 

“I was just about to check on the both of you. ” he said. “Should I make some tea?”

“I’m actually pretty tired. I want to sleep but I don’t- I don’t really want to go to bed yet.” Abigail said. 

“Allow me to braid your hair?’ he asked. “It seems to have gotten tangled in your sleep. It would also provide some time to relax yourself before attempting to sleep again.” 

She nodded.

“Good. I believe there’s already a stool in the bathroom. I’ll do it there.”

Will waved her goodbye before dipping into his bedroom, likely to make up the bed again for the three of them. 

She started to feel a pang of guilt and foolishness but the thoughts were washed away by Hannibal leading her by the hand into the bright bathroom. 

It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the light. She blinked up at her father. “Is this a fake reason to spend time with me or is braiding hair really magic?” she teased. 

“Braiding your hair will give you time to empty your mind. It will also make it easier to tame when you wake up tomorrow morning.” he informed as he got to work separating her hair into three pieces. 

She closed her eyes at the feeling. “Okay _tėtis_ , whatever you say.”

Hannibal smiled, knowing he’d been caught. 

Abigail’s clever but worried mind quieted down while he made quick work of her hair. She felt peaceful, and tired. A lovely sleepiness filled her body. She could stay awake for now, but she knew that she would fall asleep as soon as she tried to. It seemed that Hannibal had been right. 

Her eyes fluttered open when she heard him get up. “Done?” she asked.

“Getting a tie for it.” he said, opening a drawer. “Ah. Here’s one.” 

He looped the band around the end of the braid where it fell at the top of her shoulders. 

“Better?” he asked.

She nodded and hummed in response. 

He held out a hand and helped her stand. “Let’s get to bed. I’m sure Will is struggling to have a sleepover by himself.”

Abigail smiled wide and walked out with him.

When they got back to Hannibal and Will’s room the bed was made, to Abigail’s surprise and to Hannibal’s expectation. 

Will was already under the covers. “Get in here, Abby.” he said with eyes closed. 

She tentatively crawled in and got into the middle. She was excited to sleep in her parents bed, despite her age. However, even now she felt like she was encroaching on their territory. 

“Abby,” Will whispered. 

“What?” she asked.

“You gotta whisper. It’s a sleepover.” he said. 

She couldn’t tell if he was that sleepy or really that silly about it. 

“Okay.” she obliged. If her dad was going to be this fun about it, she decided didn’t feel so bad. 

Hannibal got in on the other end, the three of them close now on the king sized bed. 

“ _Mano meilė_ , what is he on about now?” he asked with a toothy smile. 

“We have to whisper.” she answered trying not to giggle. 

“Whisper!” Will insisted, slightly sitting up. “It’s a sleepover, Hannibal!” 

He flopped back down with a softened thud next to Abigail. 

“He’ll be asleep fast.” Hannibal informed her. 

She stifled a laugh in fear of keeping Will up. 

“I suggest we follow suite, Abigail.” he said, pulling the blanket over both their shoulders. 

She nodded and layed on her side, facing him. 

He pulled her slightly closer and leaned in to kiss her forehead. “Goodnight, Abigail.” he whispered. “We love you.”

She closed her eyes. “I love you, too.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
